Joker
The Joker is a the archenemy of the Batman. He is a highly intelligent psychopath with a warped, sadistic sense of humor. His name and background are unknown, and dedicated in always trying to leave his victims dying with laughter, literally. He is usually accompanied by his henchmen, Harley Quinn, and Punch and Judy. History Joker was a man named Jack Napier who used to worked for the Kingpin as his right-hand man and enforcer. Napier gained the wrath of his boss after being caught having an affair with his girlfriend, who became the Kingpin's wife, and was dumped into a vat of unstable chemicals. The chemicals didn't kill Napier, but bleaches his skin white and turning his hair green and his lips bright red, giving him the appearance of a clown. All this snapped the crook's already twisted mind and sadistic nature, giving birth to the Joker.The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings, "Darkest Knight" Endeavors Joker became a constant adversary of Batman, and committing crimes relating to his jokes that are often deadly. A frequent inmate of Arkham Asylum, the Joker was often psycho-analyzed at one point by Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Subsequently, Quinzel soon found herself in love with the Joker, and broke him out of Arkham. Joker later became reacquainted with the Kingpin during a plot in poisoning Gotham with his Joker gas through the Kingpin's operations, which the Joker intends in also killing his former boss. The plot was foiled by the Batman family along with their new allies, Superman and Spider-Man. When the criminal-killing vigilante, The Punisher, came to Gotham, Joker was among The Punisher's hit-list. At the same time, Joker was incarcerated at Arkham where he was to be deprogrammed by Professor Charles Xavier in an effort to make him sane. However, the Joker escaped when The Punisher infiltrated Arkham, which caused a massive breakout. At this point, the Joker manipulated the violent vigilante in removing his criminal competitors, the Penguin and Black Mask. The Punisher was prevented from killing the costumed criminals by Batman, the Justice League, and the X-Men Jean Grey, and Scott Summers in which it ultimately led to having Joker almost at the mercy of The Punisher. Joker was saved and was taken away.The Last Son, Book Three: Changes, "Punishment" Other schemes Although Joker's criminal operations remains exclusively in Gotham, he has rarely left the city. In one notable incident, Joker traveled to Bayville, New York to seek retribution on Professor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, and Scott Summers for their attempt in deprogramming him, and found a kinship with local high school student Lloyd Webber, who was mistreated by bullies and looked down by his parents, and helped him in becoming an intelligent super-criminal known as Arcade. Joker allied with Arcade and, after breaking out Riddler, Scarecrow, and Killer Croc from Arkham Asylum, kidnapped several Bayville High students (including Jean Grey and Scott Summers) and Professor Xavier to an abandoned carnival that is turned into a literal deathtrap. As Joker and Arcade were close in killing their victims in one of the latter's deadly invention, Batman, the Justice League, and the X-Men saved the hostages (except for one who died from Joker's joy-buzzer) and subduing the Joker and the Arkham inmates. However, Joker considered his plan a success as he was able to create Arcade, whom in turn escaped from the authorities and remained at large.IbidCategory:CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:VillainsCategory:Men, "The Last Laugh" Personality Powers and abilities Relationships Allies The Joker has made some alliance but considered one sided depends on how he would work with them on schemes and earn something in return, such as Killer Croc, Scarecrow and Riddler. Like all criminals he looks out for himself but has some care for his lackies such as Harley Quinn who is most loyal to him. Harley Quinn Punch And Judy Two crooks dressed as clowns who are considered his henchmen, they follow his orders without hesitation and help him with his criminal activities. Arcade When he met Arcade after his troublesome moment, the clown took him under his guidance and quickly grew fond of him for his talent and taste for games. Helped the young teen into the path by nurturing without even manipulating the former student into becoming a psychopath himself. Killer Croc Considered an ally to break out of Arkham to build Murderworld for Arcade's revenge against his enemies. Riddler Scarecrow Enemies Batman Of all the enemies Joker has made in his life, the Batman is considered to be his opposite and greatest threat to his psycopathic nature. The two have clashed with one another over the years. Punisher A rogue vigilante that hunts down criminals rather then send them to prison like any other hero and vigilante, when coming to Gotham to eliminate the Joker, the clown prince used the Punisher to his advantage of eliminating all competitors. When he was close to being the latest victim, Joker was spared thanks to the Batman's timely interference. Background information In DC Comics, Joker's identity is never known (though in some stories have given him the first name Jack). Jack Napier (played by Jack Nicholson) was the name of a gangster in Batman (1989). Napier was disfigured during a confrontation with Batman (Michael Keaton) in a chemical factory; he is shot in the face by a ricochet from his ownpistol, which severs the nerves in his face muscles, before falling into a vat of chemicals. Although there are many versions of the Joker's origins, the filmmakers decided to use one loosely resembling the origin in the 1988 graphic novel Batman: The Killing Joke, in which he is disfigured when he falls into a vat of chemicals at the Axis Chemical plant. The Last Son version of the Joker is a combination of his incarnations in the DC Animated Universe and The Batman. Footnotes